


Regret

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry May, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter, Protective Happy, Protective Tony, Sad Tony, protective May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: During the Coney Island Incident, Peter ends up getting injured badly. Aunt May tells Tony he can’t see Peter anymore





	1. Peter’s Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing isn't good, but I decided to post this. Sorry, if you don't end up liking it

Peter finishes tying Vulture up and takes deep breaths. The vulture looks up and his eyes widen seeing a piece of metal sticking out on the side of his body. Blood is dripping down, rapidly. “Kid, you need to go get help!” he  advises . Peter ignores his comment, not knowing what he means. Peter takes small steps, but everything is going blurry. He stumbles a little, wincing in pain. He looks down, and sees his leg and knee in a bad position.  _ I have to go home. I have to go before Aunt May gets upset _ Peter thinks to himself. He tries to walk but ends up collapsing.   
~   
“Tony, someone is hijacking the plane!” Happy says as he’s driving. He sees the plane crashing onto Coney Island. 

 

“What!? I put you in charge Happy….” Happy cuts him off. “Tony, it flew out. Someone hijacked while it went out! It crashed on Coney Island!” Happy replies.

 

“I’m almost there!” Tony replies. Happy hangs up and calls the authorities after. He arrives, and then jumps out of the car to see what in the hell happened. He freezes at the sight. Happy sees Peter unconscious on the ground, a metal stabbed onto his side of his body, cuts and bruises all over, and his knee is in an odd position.

  
“Peter!” Happy shouts. He checks for a pulse but it’s low. “No, no, no.” Tony lands, but then spots Peter. Tony’s heart drops, and rushes over to him.

  
“What the hell happened?!” Tony snaps. Before Tony could grab him or hold Peter, he turns his head towards Adrian Toomes. “What the fuck did you do to him?!” Tony asks, landing a punch on him. He doesn’t stop there, Tony punches him with all his rage, his mind then wanders off to Peter’s injured body. Peter is injured because of Vulture. No, it’s not Vultures fault, it’s his. He shouldn’t have taken the suit away! They rush him to the Avengers Facility; everyone rushes to Peter’s aid, they start shouting orders when they see the condition of Peter. The nurses take the suit off, and Tony feels like throwing up right then and there. All the cuts, bruises, he swears he sees a bone sticking out. He tells the nurse to hold the destroyed suit for a while. He needs to tell Peter’s aunt. God, this is going to break her. Tony doesn’t want to leave Peter’s side. He already messed up, he doesn’t want to again. Tony then tells Pepper to do this for him.   
~   
May rushes in with a tear-stained face and worry and sadness written all over her face.   
“May…I am so sorry…” May cuts Tony off.

  
“Tell me the damn truth! I’m not a damn idiot, what happened to my baby! I want the truth now!” May demands. Tony looks down and then back up. He can’t lie. There’s a possibility that this kid won’t make it, the truth needs to be let out so he confesses. May is horrified and pissed when she discovers Peter’s secret.

  
“May, I’m sorry…” May slaps him.

  
“Don’t call me May! It’s Ms. Parker to you. And you should be ashamed of yourself. If he had the suit you gave him, how in the hell did he get hurt?!” May asks. Tony looks down, guiltily.   
“I took it away,” Tony admits.

  
“And to think he actually idolized you,” May spits out. “He looked up to you and you do this to him! Well, look what happened! You selfish asshole.” Tony’s eyes water, he blinks them away.

  
“I thought I was protecting him,” Tony numbly says. 

  
“You were the one who gave him the suit in the first place. You thought you were protecting him from this but the only danger I see is you. Because of you, he’s here. This is all your fault!” May spits out. Tony nods, no. It’s not true. He just wanted to protect him, he didn’t mean for this to happen.

  
“If he dies…” May shakes her head, not wanting to think about it. Tony tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

  
“Stay the hell away from me!” May sobs. Pepper rushes to the situation finally.

  
“We have professionals taking care of him. He will be fine,” Pepper assures. May nods and finally sits down, where she cries for her nephew. Pepper leaves to deal with the detectives and the news from what happened at Coney Island. Tony sits a couple of seats down, and tries so hard not to break down.    



	2. Hoping Peter’s Alright

Dr. Cho walks in with a guilty look on her face. Tony thinks the worst as well as May. Tony shakes his head, ad pleads she’s not going to say what he thinks she’s going to say. May grips  the arm rests, not ready for the news.

  
“So, there have been some complications. Something landed on his right leg which affected poor circulation because of damage of the arteries. Without adequate blood flow, the body's cells cannot get oxygen and nutrients they need from the bloodstream.…” She stops for a moment.

  
“There’s a possibility that we are going to have to amputate his right leg,” Dr. Cho announces. May gasps, horrified. Tony feels like he’s going to throw up. No, no! Peter doesn’t deserve this. He’s too damn young to be going through this. He can’t end up in the similar situation like Rhodey. He’s a teen who should be able to keep his limbs, go out and have fun. If they take his leg off…oh my…he might actually throw up. No, he’s not going to let this happen.

  
“No, you are going to save that damn leg! Do whatever it fucking takes!” Tony orders. Dr. Cho is shocked by his outburst, but he understands what he’s feeling. She knew he had a certain connection with this young boy. She saw dad instincts right when he walked in.

  
“We’ll look for solutions and maybe, hopefully the body’s cells start getting oxygen because we can’t linger and wait for long,” Dr. Cho replies and leaves. May bursts out crying again. Tony wants to hug her and say sorry again, but that will only make it worse.

  
“I’m sorry,” Tony whispers. May just ignores him; she’s had enough of yelling at him. Peter’s leg might be cut off; she knows how angry and sad he’ll get. She thinks of all the memories when he was little when Peter would run to do errands. He loves to run and go out to explore. This will sadden him if this stops him. God, he’s going to shut down if this happens.

  
They wait again which is agonizing. A detective walks in with Happy.

  
“He interrogated Adrian Toomes, the one responsible for Peter’s accident,” Happy tells him.

  
“I want all charges pressed against him!” Tony orders.

  
“Yes, we just want to list the events that went down that caused Peter to get hurt,” Happy tells him.

  
“He probably lied!” Tony hisses.

  
“We did a lie detector and we forced him to tell us everything that happened today,” the detective advices.

  
“If we can go to another room…” Tony nods no.

 

“No, you can list them here. Ma…Ms. Parker deserves to know what happened to her nephew,” Tony advices. May is a bit shocked and grateful but she’s still pissed.

  
The detective lists all the things how he was Peter’s homecoming date’s dad and how he threatened him, then the worst part…he dropped a building on Peter. May feels like throwing up. She drops her purse, and rushes to the restroom.

  
“What the hell!?” Tony hisses, and stands up about to burst from frustration. “He’s fucking dead! Is he still in the interrogation room!? Happy fucking drive me there right now!” Happy has to pull him back.

  
“He’s been transferred and so have some of his buddies as well who has been caught,” the detective advices and tells them about one of them attacked Peter at the dance. May comes back to hear that. She has her hands on her hips taking deep breaths.

  
“At a dance!  At a fucking dance! They were willing to kill a damn teen…” Tony shakes in anger. He takes deep breaths.

  
“What are they charged for…so I can see if I can add to it?” Tony asks. The detective lists: property damage, theft, and attempted murder.

  
“And illegal selling,” Tony numbly says.

  
“I’m sorry?” the detective asks.

  
“Peter…he said they were selling these weapons to criminals,” Tony numbly replies. Peter is the hero, if it wasn’t for him, the weapons would be in the wrong hands.

  
“I’ll add it to the list,” the detective replies, and writes it down.

  
“Make sure he and his friends never see the light of day ever again!” Tony hisses and May nods in agreement. Pepper enters with forms. Tony knows what they are. The police, detective, anyone that knew what happened today can’t reveal Peter’s identity.

  
“I dealt with the criminals as well,” Pepper assures Tony and Tony sighs in relief. The detective signs, agreeing with the terms.

  
The detective then leaves with Pepper talking to him more. Happy’s phone rings. Happy answers.

  
“Hello?” Happy face falls when he hears Peter’s friends voice. Happy remembers when Ned called to help Peter out and all he did was hang up. He feels guilt settled in the pit of his stomach.

  
“What?!” Tony asks, worried.

  
“It’s Peter’s friend,” Happy replies.

  
“I’ll talk to him,” May replies with a croaky voice from crying and throwing up from earlier. Happy passes the phone. She starts crying a little advising Ned that Peter is still getting surgery.

  
“No, honey this isn’t your fault,” May says, crying. She tries to wipe her tears away, but more keep falling. “I’m not sure if you can see him.”

  
“Yes, he can. I’ll pick him up,” Happy advices. May tells Ned where to wait for Happy and then hangs up. She passes the phone back to Happy.

  
“Ma’am, I’d like to apologize and I take responsibility for what happened to your nephew,” Happy says and before she can say anything. “Peter’s friend called me and tried to warn me, I did absolutely nothing. All I did was hang up on him.” May glares at him but looks down. Tony is a bit pissed at that but most of it was his fault. He took the suit, he ignored Peter. 

  
“I’m sorry,” Happy says again and then walks away to pick Ned up. Tony sits back down and tries to control his anger. Dr. Cho walks in, they wait for the news.

  
“We won’t have to amputate his leg,” Dr. Cho tells them. They both sigh in relief.

  
“The surgery went well; he’s now set into his room. Mr. Parker had five broken ribs and because of the damaged arteries in his right leg and his knee was in a wrong position, we placed it back, but it just might take a while for his knee and leg to heal. So, when he is released when the day comes, he’s going to need therapy,” Dr. Cho explains. “Now, we were also successfully to take out the metal that was attached deep into Mr. Parker’s side. Yes, there was internal bleeding as well which we were able to stop and we stitched up. There’s just one complication.”

  
“The list you gave out wasn’t complications!?” Tony asks in disbelief.

  
“I don’t know what landed on him or his body, but it’s very difficult to breathe on his own so when you enter, just don’t be alarmed,” Dr. Cho finishes and waves them to come. May grabs her purse and jacket.

  
“It’ll take a couple of days to wake up. I don’t know what this poor boy went through but he took a lot of hits,” Dr. Cho says. “He can hear you though.” She walks them to Peter’s room. Dr. Cho leaves. The door is wide open which makes May and Tony freeze. So many tubes, wires, connected to him. There’s a mask on Peter’s face, helping him to breathe. His face all patched up but you can still see the bruises and cuts. May enters but stops Tony from entering.

  
“No, you stay away from him!” May hisses. Tony takes a step back in shock.

  
“Ms. Parker, please! I need to see him,” Tony pleads. “You are the reason why my baby is hurt. You put a teenager in danger!” May snaps and slams the door on his face. Tony walks back silently. Dr. Cho spots Tony.

  
“Mr…” Tony puts a hand up. He doesn’t want to fucking talk to anyone.

  
“I’m grateful for what you’ve done for Peter but I don’t want to talk right now!” Tony hisses and walks back to the waiting room. Tony sits down and all he can think of is the image of Peter’s bloody body when he found Peter unconscious. It’s taunting him. He knows Peter’s fine but this was his entire fault. He shouldn’t have yelled at him like that when he took the suit. The way Peter was upset…he didn’t even comfort the kid. The kid just wanted to prove himself, yet he treated him like shit. Peter didn’t deserve this. God, he’s such an idiot. He just sits there, dazed out looking at the wall for about an hour. His mind wanders off about Peter that he doesn’t hear Ned and Happy walk in. Happy slowly nudges Tony’s shoulder and Tony snaps out of it. Tony sees Ned, his eyes swollen from crying.

  
“You must be Ned, Peter’s friend?” Tony asks with a friendly warm smile. Peter’s lucky to have a friend like him.

  
“I’m his best friend and you must be Tony Stark, the asshole, who made him feel useless,” Ned snaps back. Tony’s smile falls. He deserved that.

  
“I’ll take you to his room,” Tony murmurs. He doesn’t have the strength to speak anymore. Each step towards Peter’s room feels like an adventure. It’s as if bricks are tied down to him, making Tony use all of his strength. Tony knocks on the door. The door opens, revealing a tear stained May. She glares when she sees Tony, but then her face softens when she sees Ned.

  
“Come in,” May says, letting Ned in. Tony tries to talk to May again but she slams the door on his face. Tony turns to see Happy walking by with a chair. Tony is confused. Happy sets the chair down next to the door and sits down.

  
“What are you doing?” Tony asks, curious.

  
“Keeping guard. I’m going to keep the kid safe just in case someone who doesn’t work here tries to get pass,” Happy replies and Tony nods liking the idea.

  
“Sounds good,” Tony replies. Tony heads back to the waiting room.   
~   
Tony has been sitting at the waiting room for probably like an hour and he’s this close of leaving and heading down to the workshop, but then Ned and May walk past him. May is whispering assuring words to Ned that this isn’t his fault.

  
“Now, get a good night rest. Tomorrow is school still. I’ll walk you to the car that Happy sent out for you,” Tony hears. When they leave, Tony rushes towards Peter’s room. Happy is on his phone and spots Tony.

  
“I’m going in,” Tony simply says and goes in, and closes the door right away. Tony sits by his side and holds Peter’s hand which feels freezing cold.

  
“Hey, kid. I…look, I don’t have a lot of time. Your aunt refuses to let me see you. I just want to say sorry for all of this,” Tony tells him. He stays quiet and all there is a beeping sound of the machine that’s helping Peter breathe.  “You don’t deserve this, any of it. I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” The door opens cutting him off, revealing May.

  
“What the hell? Get away from my kid!” May snaps. Tony tries to speak, wanting more time with Peter.

  
“Ms. Parker, please! I just want to say sorry to him and to you…” Aunt May nods no.

  
“It’s too late for that. Get out of here! I will call your own security on you; I don’t give a fuck how rich you are!” May snaps. Tony puts his head down in defeat. He looks at Peter one last time and leaves the room. He closes the door, silently. Tony looks up to Happy.

  
“Happy, watch him. Keep guarding the door and update me on the kid,” Tony tells him.

  
“Aunt won’t let you see him still?” Happy asks. Tony’s lip is about to quiver but composes himself and shakes his head.

  
“I will, don’t worry. If I forget to update you, I’m sure F.R.I.D.A.Y will let you know if anything happens,” Happy informs. Tony heads to his workshop to make the suit, the one he took away from Peter like a dumb asshole he is, better. He then takes the old one that Peter was hurt in from the nurses that were detaining for a while.

  
“And Happy, make sure all the video surveillance of Peter’s face caught, delete them. We don’t want Peter’s identity out,” Tony adds then leaves. Happy does as he keeps watch on the kid.


	3. Just Waiting

Happy is on his phone, looking through emails but still keeping a lookout. A nurse appears that he has never seen before.

  
“You don’t look familiar,” Happy states, sternly. The nurse is confused.

  
“I’m a nurse here. I have to get to Mr. Parker?” the nurse says.

  
“I never have seen you around before. Did you just start your shift?” Happy asks, curiously. He’s not going to risk putting Peter in danger. He finds it weird that once Peter came in, the nurse appears. If he thinks he’s going to get passed Happy, he thought wrong. The nurse is still confused on why he can’t get through. Happy calls Tony. Tony answers in the first ring.

  
“What happened? Is Peter ok? What changed?” Tony asks all at once.

  
“Relax, I have this nurse here that doesn’t look familiar and I don’t want him through until you approve he is an actual worker here,” Happy replies. The nurse raises an eyebrow. He has no idea why he’s being interrogated. He just wants to do his job and now he’s being questioned!

  
“What’s his name?” Tony asks. Happy looks at his tag and it says **Jess Adler**. The name looks suspicious also.

  
“Jess Adler,” Happy says.

  
“The name sounds odd. Everything about it is,” Tony replies. Jess hears Tony’s comment through the phone and his mouth falls opens a little hurt. Tony looks at the surveillance camera. He types in the name and also does facial recognition. If this dude works for the Vulture, he’s going to kick his ass. He will not be going anywhere near Peter, not on his watch!

  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, do background check,” Tony orders. F.R.I.D.A.Y obeys and looks through the nurse’s background and also does facial recognition.

  
“He’s all clean boss; he works here,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. Tony sighs in relief. Good, he doesn’t want anyone trying to harm Peter. He’s going to do better at keeping Peter safe, he won’t fuck up again.

  
“He’s good,” Tony replies. Happy is about to let him through.

  
“Uh-uh! Wait! When did you start working here?” Happy asks. The nurse, Jess, sighs in annoyance.

  
“Just started this month,” Jess replies. Tony frowns. He doesn’t want someone with less experience in Peter’s room. He wants professional people! What if something goes wrong because the nurse didn’t have the experience?! He is not going to risk it. Before he can say anything, May opens the door.

  
“What’s going on?” May asks irritated.

  
“I’m trying to give Mr. Parker his medicine but it seems I’m getting interrogated,” Jess replies. May looks at Happy, confused.

  
“Why are you interrogating him?” May questions, curiously. She doesn’t know why he chose to be by the door in the get go. She told him repeatedly that it was fine and that she’ll be with Peter. This dude just doesn’t listen.

  
“I just want to make sure Peter is safe. I don’t want any criminals getting passed me,” Happy replies.

  
“I think you should be more worried about your boss. He’s the reason why Peter is in here. Clearly, he isn’t safe with Mr. Stark,” May replies. Tony winces at that statement. The nurse goes through.

  
“Go inside and make sure everything goes smoothly. If he makes one mistake, tell Dr. Cho to switch to a professional nurse,” Tony replies and then hangs up.   
~   
Pepper walks over to Peter’s room to talk to his aunt. Happy has a chair right in front of Peter’s door, still keeping guard.

  
“Why are you sitting out here?” Pepper asks, curiously.

  
“Just want to make sure the kid is safe. Don’t want anyone harming him,” Happy replies. Pepper is about to enter but Happy stops her.

  
“How do I know you are the real Pepper?” Happy questions. Pepper glares at him and snaps, “Happy!” He throws his hands up in surrender and she passes through. Pepper sees May head lied down next to Peter’s hand as she holds onto it. She half smiles and feels bad for the aunt. She shakes her awake. May sits up right away. She turns her head to Peter and he’s still not awake. May frowns and turns her head back.

  
“Sorry to wake you. I informed your job that you won’t be coming in for a week. I know you are very serious about your job, so don’t worry,” Pepper advices. May smiles softly and gratefully.   
“Thank you,” May replies. She really is thankful. If she loses her job, she wouldn’t know how she would provide for her and Peter. She’d be screwed if she lost this job and the damn rent is up the roof.

  
“Your nephew is really strong. He’ll wake up and get better in no time,” Pepper says.

  
“I know…I just…don’t know what I’d do if I lost him. He’s…” May voice cracks, feeling her eyes getting watery. The thought of losing Peter breaks her heart. “He’s all I have left. If he didn’t make it, I could have gone crazy,” May finishes, tears slowly falling. It’s true, May could have gone crazy. She would have been alone and no one to be there. Peter means so much to her, she can’t lose him. She knew that would be the last straw for her if she lost him. She shakes her head slightly, not wanting to think like that.

  
_He’s right here, he’s breathing,_ May thinks to herself. “If you want, Happy can bring you some food and something to drink. Please, I recommend it. You’ve been here for hours,” Pepper advices softly. Happy overhears since the door is open a little.

  
“Actually, I plan staying here for a long time. I’m not going anywhere. I want to make sure the kid and the aunt are safe,” Happy states. Pepper rolls her eyes.

  
“Fine, fine. I’ll go,” Pepper says. May nods her head no.

  
“No, it’s ok. I’m not hungry or thirsty,” May mumbles.

  
“Your nephew would want you to. How about a coffee and little tiny snack?” Pepper offers and May nods in defeat but stays by Peter’s side. Pepper leaves to get what the aunt needs.   
~   
A Couple Days Pass   
Tony wrote down a list of upgrades he wants for Peter’s suit. He started right away when he got into the workshop. Tony was debating if he should throw Peter’s old suit away and so he does. The one Tony originally made is going to be Peter’s back up now, just in case something happens to the new one, which Tony is going to make after he’s done putting all the upgrades on the other suit first. Tony is going to make sure that Peter never gets hurt again. He checks every thirty minutes with Happy and with F.R.I.D.A.Y about Peter’s conditions. Tony puts his tool down on his desk.

  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, call Happy,” Tony says.   


“Calling Happy,” FRIDAY responds.

  
“Boss, there’s nothing new…” He hears a door open in the background.

  
“Where’s the doctor? Peter’s up!” May announces full of joy. Tony smiles wide. Tony gets inside the security camera and from the view; you can see Peter’s room. Peter eyes are open, but he’s very tired still. He looks around, feeling a bit uncomfortable. May walks back to him and kisses him on the top of the head, and then gives him a huge hug. Peter smiles softly at May.

  
“God, kid. I’m sorry,” Tony whispers.

  
“You listening in?” Happy asks, quietly.

  
“Yeah,” Tony replies. Happy hangs up. Luckily with these security cameras, you can listen in the conversations. Dr. Cho walks in and says, “Hi, Peter. How are you feeling?”

  
Peter sits up and winces. Tony frowns.

  
“My head is pounding,” Peter replies softly. “And my side, right here,” Peter shows where. “Then, my leg hurts as well.”

  
“Ok, we’ll give you medicine so it can go away. Does…” Peter cuts her off.

  
“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asks. Tony smiles that Peter thought of him. May frowns.

  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s somewhere off doing something. He’s the reason you are here,” May replies, sternly. Peter frowns and replies, “May, it’s not his fault. I decided to go out there.” May rolls her eyes.

  
“He took your suit away after everything you’ve done. When you were upset you lost that internship, I knew…I knew that you gave all you had into it. So, I know you did your all to impress him and he still treated you like shit,” May replies. Tony feels so ashamed because it’s true.

  
Before Peter can respond, Tony turns the surveillance cameras off afraid of what Peter is going to say and continues working on the suits.

  
“Don’t think you are off the hook from hiding this from me,” May scolds and Peter nods.

  
“Are you feeling anymore pain?” Dr. Cho then asks. Peter nods no. “No, it was just those,” Peter responds.

  
“Alright, I’ll be back with the medicine,” Dr. Cho replies and then closes the door.   


“Peter, we need to talk about this. Why in the earth would you go out there putting yourself in danger?! You could have died. Do you understand how afraid I was thinking I was going to lose you!?” May asks as her eyes start to water. Peter frowns.  


“Please, don’t cry Aunt May,” Peter pleads. May hugs him and Peter hugs back.  


“I can’t lose you too,” May chokes out. Peter pulls away, his eyes starts to water too. Peter feels guilty. He didn’t mean to put his Aunt May through that. God, she must have been so afraid.  


“I’m sorry,” Peter tells her.  


“It’s ok, but you can’t do this anymore. This Spiderman thing has to go. It ends now,” May states. Before Peter can protest, May scolds, “Now.”  


“I did it for Uncle Ben, I’m doing this for him,” Peter blurts out. May is shocked and tears start falling down. “Because with great power comes great responsibility.”  


“But you shouldn’t be putting the entire world’s responsibility on you, Peter. You shouldn’t have to prove anything. You are just a kid, my kid. And you need to remember, his death wasn’t your fault,” May says, tears falling down both of their faces. They hug each other tight, comforting one another. They will always be there for each other no matter what. Peter pulls away.  


“Can we talk about this when I feel better?” Peter then asks. May wants to argue but she just nods her head ok. Peter smiles and they hug again.  
~   
A Couple Days Pass   
Tony calls Dr. Cho.   
“Dr. Cho,” she says right when she answers the phone.

  
“Hey, how is he doing?” Tony asks Dr. Cho.

  
“He’s doing better. Mr. Parker and his aunt will be leaving tomorrow morning…” Tony cuts her off.

  
“Tomorrow morning? So soon!? He just woke up a few days ago,” Tony opposes.

  
“I know, but Mr. Parker claims he hates sitting around doing nothing plus his healing factor works great. He’s going to have to use crutches, unfortunately until his leg is back into shape,” Dr. Cho responds. Tony sighs.

  
“What time tomorrow morning?” Tony asks.

  
“About ten in the morning, why?” Dr. Cho questions confused.

  
“Nothing, he’s not going to school right away, is he? Give him a doctor’s note for a week off or a month off. Peter should rest and heal,” Tony states.   


“Mr. Parker will be fine with only one week off. One month is too much,” Dr. Cho expresses with reassurance. Tony highly disagrees.  


“Well, you don’t know that. Would’ve his healing factor doesn’t work fast enough?” Tony questions worriedly.  


“Mr. Stark, he will be fine. Will that be all?” Dr. Cho replies.  


“Yes, thank you,” Tony responds, and then hangs up. He gets Pepper on the phone to get the aunt another week off so she can take care of Peter.  


The next morning…  
Tony dresses up nicely so he can look presentable for Peter and his aunt. Tony heads down and spots Peter and May. May is helping Peter with his crutches. Tony rushes to Peter and his aunt. “Peter!” Tony shouts, catching up. May blocks Peter from Tony’s view. Tony tries to look over.   


“Hey, Peter. How are you feeling?” Tony asks. It’s silent for a while, Tony wondering if Peter doesn’t want to answer because he doesn’t want to talk to Tony anymore or because his aunt said so. Tony hopes it’s because of his aunt.  


“I told you to stay away!” May hisses. Tony puts his hands in his pockets, nervously.  


“I know, I know. I just…wanted to see how he was. And I know Dr. Cho said that you are free to go, but I just want to let you know that you guys are free to stay here. I have rooms set up for you two. I know the apartment will be a hassle for Peter. I know he has school, but don’t worry about that. Happy can take Peter to school and he can even take you to work. I’ll make sure….” May cuts off his rambling which he didn’t even know he was doing.  


“Mr. Stark, we are better off without being anywhere near you,” May replies. Tony nods, trying to come up with something else.  


“Are you two hungry? I was wondering if you guys wanted to get something to eat. We don’t have to eat out, we can have takeout,” Tony suggests, desperately not wanting them to leave.  


“I don’t think I’m making myself clear! You are to stay away from our lives; you already put Peter in danger. We don’t want anything from you,” May says, each word stabbing Tony in the gut.  


“Aunt May!” Peter protests, not agreeing. Peter feels guilty for not saying much but he doesn’t want to anger May any more than she is. Peter sees Mr. Stark’s hurt expression and wants to tell him it’s not fault. He’s not going to lie, he wouldn’t be in this mess if Mr. Stark just listened and communicated with him, but other than that Aunt May shouldn’t be putting Mr. Stark down like that.  


“No, we are leaving!” May says sternly, helping Peter to the car. Tony watches as they leave, he feels like Peter just left his life and there’s nothing he can do about it. He deserves this, Tony thinks to himself. Happy walks over to Tony.  


“Boss?” Happy asks. Tony just waves his hand, weakly.  


“I’ll…I’ll be in the workshop,” Tony mumbles softly, his shoulders slouching, and walks away with his head down.  



	4. Trying to make Amends

A week later…  
Tony takes another shot and slams it down as he fiddles with something on the new suit which he just started working on. The other suit is all done and full of upgrades.  Tony has Peter’s and May’s house rigged with security and everything set up to make sure both of them are safe. Tony had just sent Happy to deliver Stark supplies for both Peter and May such as:  two laptops, two cell phones, and a television with a new DVR, everything.

  
Happy knocks on the door and May opens it. She is about close it but sees Happy with a hand truck which boxes stacked.

  
“I come bearing gifts,” Happy comments. She opens it and lets him in.

  
“Look, if Mr. Stark thinks this is going to make us forgive him. He’s wrong,” May advices. Peter is watching TV and turns to see Happy.

  
“Happy!” Peter exclaims and stands up, he rushes over to Happy. Peter’s knee buckles, making him fall. Happy rushes over to him in concern.

  
“Slow it down kid. Don’t get hurt for me,” Happy informs. “Also, you have a knee brace now?” Happy helps him up.

  
“It’s ok, Happy. I have to get better somehow. And yeah, Dr. Cho came over yesterday and told me I can use the brace now. So, no more crutches,” Peter replies.

  
“Good to hear. Well, Mr. Stark wanted me to bring gifts for you and your aunt,” Happy tells him.

  
“Oh, that’s cool,” Peter replies.

  
“We won’t accept them, but thank you,” May informs. Happy sighs.

  
“Can you at least look at them first? Please?” Happy asks. May gives in and nods. Happy takes two small boxes which each have their names on the box and passes one to May and the other to Peter. They both open it and their eyes widen.

  
“Wha…oh my god!” Peter cries out in happiness but then he stops. “This is too much, we can’t accept this.”

  
“Agreed, this is too much,” May adds. Happy smiles at both of them. _You two are just too generous,_ Happy thinks to himself.

  
“Please, accept them. Knowing Mr. Stark, I’ll be back with them again. He’ll want you two to have them plus other phones don’t compare to Stark-phones. They die all the time and you lose service. None compare to the Stark-phones. Plus would’ve there’s an emergency, you can rely on them,” Happy advices. May and Peter look at each other. It’s true, other phones service suck. They nod ok.

  
“Tell Mr. Stark thank you,” May tells Happy.

  
“Yeah, please do,” Peter adds.

  
“I will, but I’m not done yet,” Happy responds. He picks up two medium sized boxes with each other their names on it. He passes it to Peter and May. They open it, shocked once again.

  
“Ok, no, no. This is too much. Plus we don’t have internet. It just got cut….I mean, tell him thank you,” May tells him. Happy raises any eyebrow and takes his phone out, and then informs Tony about the internet cut.

  
**_Dealt with- Boss Stark_ **

  
Happy puts his phone away.

  
“Well, that’s dealt with so now you have internet. Also, when Peter goes back to school would if he has an essay to do. He’ll have a laptop to do it. And what if you need to look through emails, you have a laptop now,” Happy convinces.

  
“Wait, Mr. Stark paid for the internet. This is way too much,” May says, feeling guilty.

  
“Anything for you and Peter, don’t worry about it. Plus laptops are very important if you need to get emails, essays, any paperwork done,” Happy instructs.

  
“And…one last surprise,” Happy says picking it up and lying it on the couch. Peter opens it. “A TV! The new Stark television that they just released!” Peter declares in awe.

  
“Ok, nope. No, no! We have a television, but tell him thank you for the other gifts,” May informs. Happy turns to the television and the color of it is fading and is flickering.

  
“I’ll set it up. Plus don’t you and Peter want to have movie nights without any trouble?” Happy asks.

  
“You know what mister? You are good with words and little small speeches,” May tells him causing Peter to laugh. Happy smirks. May then nods ok. Happy sets the whole thing up. While he does, he asks, “So, ready for school tomorrow?”

  
“Yeah, Ned came over a couple of days ago and he misses me at school. He says MJ doesn’t believe about the “car accident” lie. She’s been interrogating him,” Peter replies.

  
“Car accident?” May asks.

  
“Oh, yeah Mr. Stark dealt with it. They think Peter was in a car accident so they know to take it easy on him and they excused his absences,” Happy informs, tightening a screw. May is shocked Mr. Stark did that.

  
“Oh,” May replies.

  
“Yeah, and you go back to work tomorrow right?” Happy asks.

  
“Yep,” May responds.

  
“You get off the same time Peter does?” Happy questions.   


“No, Peter is going to be walking home and home only, right?” May questions very sternly. Peter nods yes. “But he’s going to be home alone until I get off.” Happy nods, not liking that idea.

  
“How’s your therapy going?” Happy quizzes just wanting to be updated.

  
“I walk him around later in the day around the block for a while until Peter feels like going back in,” May replies.

  
“Yeah, I’m getting better and I can stop worrying about my dumb knee. My healing factor will kick in just like my other injuries soon, so it’s all good,” Peter adds. After Happy’s done setting up, they say their goodbyes.

  
Tony looks at the designs on screen, feeling frustrated.   


“Sir, Happy wishes to speak with you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces.  


“Tell. Him. To. Leave. Me. Alone,” Tony says slowly and takes another shot. He serves himself more whiskey. He finishes the last of it. Tony scoffs and stumbles to get more.  


“Sir, he says it’s urgent. It’s about Mr. Parker,” F.R.I.D.A.Y states and Tony is sober right away.  


“Let him in!” Tony shouts. Happy walks in and Tony throws questions at him.  


“What happened to Peter? Is he hurt?! Is this about Toome’s men, I swear they are dead if they laid a finger on him! I…” Happy cuts him off.  


“The kid is fine. I just wanted to update you on him,” Happy assures. Tony sighs in relief and nods ok, but then the feeling of guilt and sorrow is back. He takes a seat lazily.  


“Let me start off that the kid and May said thank you for the gifts. Also, the kid is healing. I believe that Peter starts school tomorrow and liked you asked Pepper advised the school about the “car accident.” So, his absences are excused and they are sure to take it easy on him. May goes back to work tomorrow but she gets off late so kid is alone until she gets back. Also later in the day, she walks him around the block to get his therapy. Best part, the kid no longer needs the crutches, he wears a knee brace now,” Happy explains.  


“Well, that’s good. I just don’t like that he’s home alone once the aunt is back working,” Tony admits. Happy sighs.  


“I know you want him to come over here but May won’t let that happen, you know it,” Happy advices and Tony frowns.  


“Well, try to pick him up when he gets off of school,” Tony suggests. Happy sighs and nods ok.  


The Next Day...  
Peter walks home from school, limping a little. Flash tried to trip him today and he stumbled. He would be upset but MJ kicked his ass for trying it. Ned told a teacher, so he got detention. Peter is glad he has friends to back him up. MJ, of course being observant and smart, she knew why he wasn’t there. At lunch, when it was just Ned and MJ, Peter got to tell his side of his story so they don’t have to die with curiosity plus he trusts them. MJ says she agrees with May, saying Tony shouldn’t have done what he done. Ned agreed as well. Peter did try to defend Tony a little but they weren’t having it, but hey they have Peter’s back. Peter is about to head up when he sees Happy’s car.

  
“Hey, Happy. Please tell me, there are no more gifts. We are grateful for what we have now,” Peter advices.

  
“No, kid. No more gifts, the boss wants to see you. What do you say?” Happy asks. Peter freezes. He wants to go but that would break Aunt May’s trust. He doesn’t want to do that to her. Plus would if something happens again, he can’t let her go through that again. Peter’s mind wanders to when Uncle Ben died. She was so broken and in pain. God, it was all his fault. If that happened again, she would have been on her own. Peter’s heart starts pounding in his chest shook and he’s feeling a little nausea. He’s going to throw up. Happy notices he’s hyperventilating. He rushes to Peter in concern.

  
“Peter, Peter! Look at me,” Happy says. “And breathe in and out. Don’t think about anything else.” Peter obeys, and slowly calms down.

  
“Better?” Happy asks and Peter nods yes.

  
“Good, I’ll tell the boss you aren’t feeling good. You relax, ok?” Happy informs. Peter gives a small smile and nods ok. Peter heads up.

  
Happy calls Tony and tells him that Peter isn’t feeling well with his knee and all. Tony understands, but he knows it’s a lie. When Happy heads to the workshop, he sees Tony throwing liquor bottle all on the floor, glass shattered everywhere. He’s yelling. Happy rushes in.

  
“Boss!” Happy calls out. Tony turns, stopping for a moment.

  
“Let’s be honest, what was the real reason Peter didn’t want to come!?” Tony asks. Happy hesitates.

  
“His knee…” Tony cuts him off.

  
“Oh save the damn lies! Tell me the fucking truth, Happy! Don’t fucking bullshit me!” Tony demands.

  
“He had a panic attack right when I offered him to come,” Happy confesses. Tony heart drops.

  
“Oh my…is he ok?! You shouldn’t have left him alone, what if he has another one and he’s all by himself,” Tony argues.

“I took care of it, he feels better,” Happy assures.

  
“I caused Peter to have a panic attack, he doesn’t trust me. He doesn’t want to go anywhere near me, he’s scared he can get killed if he stands a couple feet away from me!” Tony snap. “Peter hates me, I know he does!”

  
“No, he doesn’t…” Tony cuts Happy off.

  
“YES, HE DOES! HE HATES ME! HE DOESN’T WANT TO COME OVER! HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEE MY DAMN FACE!” Tony shouts, and picks up another bottle then throws it, glass shatters everywhere. Happy ducks so glass won’t fly on his face. Dum-E goes to try to clean it.

  
“Fucking leave it alone!” Tony yells. Dum-E lets out a despairing beep and goes to the corner so he won’t upset Tony more.

  
“He just doesn’t want to anger the aunt,” Happy informs.

  
“I…I…” Tony starts crying, falling down on his knees, and his knees having contact with the glass.

  
“Tony!” Happy says, helping him up.

  
“I should’ve died in that cave!” Tony sobs. Happy’s heart drops.

  
“No, don’t say that!” Happy scolds.

  
“Why?” Tony asks, shrugging his shoulder, not caring anymore. “Everything I do, I end up destroying. I fuck up everything. Everything I do is wrong. The kid hates me; he got hurt because of me. He could have died. My…” A sob comes out, echoing in the room. “People who I thought were my friends fucked me over! Someone who I thought I could trust didn’t have the damn decency to tell me his fucking friend killed my parents! My god…my mom…mom, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tony shouts. Every thoughts and memories hitting him back and forth. He clenches his fists. “Fuck my life! I’m done! I’m done!”   


Happy holds onto Tony as cries. Happy’s eyes start to water. _He doesn’t deserve this,_ Happy thinks to himself. 


	5. A Reunion

A Couple Days Later   
Peter sees Happy once again and he just nods his head no. He doesn’t want to get Aunt May mad or upset.

  
“Peter, please! Tony isn’t doing well,” Happy pleads. Peter turns his head. “Is he ok? What happened?” Peter asks, worried.

  
“Look, he’s been stuck in his workshop. He hasn’t been eating or sleeping. He’s been drinking his pain away, bottles surrounding him. I’ve never seen him this bad. Pepper finally got him to get out today for a meeting but she saw the dullness in his eyes. Peter, he feels fucking horrible. He blames himself for what happened to you and just wants a second chance. Please, Peter,” Happy begs.

  
“I’ll ask my Aunt May,” Peter tells him. Happy nods and waits in the car, giving the boy privacy. Peter calls Aunt May at work and asks but she instantly says no.

  
“No, absolutely not! You have been doing fine without him; you are banned from seeing him!” May snaps. 

  
“Aunt May, do you know why I love being Spider- Man? Way before Mr. Stark gave me the suit? I loved the feeling helping others such as stopping robberies, saving a cat from a tree, helping someone cross the street, and I even stopped car crashes. I loved helping others. And I hear Mr. Stark is not doing well. He’s been suffering, blaming himself. He’s been starving himself and drinking. If he does something stupid and kills himself, I’d blame myself. Please,” Peter tells his Aunt May. May takes a deep breath over the phone, thinking it over.

  
“Fine, but I better have you back by eight and if you do get to talk it over, make sure Mr. Stark knows I don’t forgive him or like him,” May says and Peter nods. “And text me or call me if you are going somewhere with him. I don’t trust him.” 

  
“I will Aunt May,” Peter replies. Happy turns and sees Peter giving him thumbs up advising him that his aunt said yes. Happy unlocks the doors, Peter gets inside. 

  
“Peter, sweetie. You have your backpack right? If you are going to be there for a while, make sure you do your homework,” May says.

  
“Yes, Aunt May. I have it,” Peter replies assuring her. Peter knows she is just stalling so he can be safe.    
  


“Good, now pass the phone to Happy,” May advices.    
  


“My aunt wants to talk to you,” Peter tells Happy. Happy grabs the phone and presses it against his ear and says, “Hello?”   
  


“I want him back by 8! Not 8:01, not 8:02, 8!” May snaps.  Happy nods.   
  


“I will, don’t worry, Ms. Parker,” Happy says.   
  


“Don’t say that, I don’t trust your boss,” May comments and then hangs up. Happy passes the phone back to Peter.   
~   
Tony finishes screwing up the last part of Peter’s new suit and then puts it away so, if the day ever comes, he can give it to Peter. He walks over to the bottle of whiskey. He’s about to open it, but he hears the door open. “Pepper, I said I want to be left alone! We already did a meeting today; I don’t want to go to another one!” Tony shouts annoyed. He doesn’t understand why Pepper can’t leave him damn alone.

  
“I’m not Pepper,” Peter murmurs. Tony turns around quickly, realizing its Peter. He looks down and sees Peter wearing a knee brace just like what Happy told him.

  
“Peter, hey,” Tony says, and stands up. He rubs his wrinkled suit to look presentable for the kid. He puts the bottle back in the cabinet right away. He feels slightly embarrassed of how messy the workshop is. He’d want it to be more presentable for when Peter came to the workshop so he can see Peter get excited. Not only is the workshop presentable, Peter isn’t excited, he just has a worried expression on his face. He then remembers about the shattered glass from a couple of days ago.

  
_ So much for the first impression of the workshop, _ Tony thinks to himself sadly. He really wanted to impress the kid. “It’s been a long time,” Tony says with a small smile. He walks over to Peter and Peter just nods.

  
“Not really. We never really contacted each other lately, we’ve done this before. I’m used to it,” Peter blurts out. Tony’s smile drops right away, frowning. He really has been pushing himself away from Peter after the fight in the airport in Germany. The only time he’s contacted Peter was by call which was very rare. The only time he saw Peter in person was when he took the suit away.

  
“Um, I asked May if I could come over. Happy tells me you haven’t been yourself…” Tony cuts him off.   
  


“Don’t worry about me. How have you been, how’s your leg?” Tony asks.   
  


“Better, I guess. My knee buckles once in a while,” Peter replies.   
  


“Are you going to therapy?” Tony asks.   
  


“I do them at home. It’s better that way,” Peter replies. Tony nods.   
  


“Did you just come from school?” Tony asks. “Yes, kind of. Happy was in front of the apartment building and I had to ask May. I tell her everything now just in case something happens again,” Peter replies. Tony winces at the thought.   
  


“Well, have you eaten?” Tony asks and grabs his suit jacket. “Come on, we can get something to eat. We can eat somewhere or we can order pizza.” He looks at Peter hopefully. Tony just wants to see Peter again, so he can know how he is. Getting updates from Happy isn’t the same; he wants to hear it from Peter. Hopefully, get a second chance. Tony won’t mess this up. Peter takes a step forward and is about to respond, but he’s about to lose his balance when his knee buckles. Tony catches him on time.    
  


“Pizza, it is. F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony says and then to his AI.   
  


“Already on it, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.    
  


“What kind of toppings would you like?” Tony asks. “Any will do,” Peter replies. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, make sure to get five boxes,” Tony adds. “Of course,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. “Five? Why five?” Peter asks.   
  


“Your high metabolism,” Tony replies as if it’s an obvious answer.    
  


“But Mr. Stark, you don’t have…” Tony nods no and cuts him off. “Nope, five boxes is enough,” Tony replies. Tony helps Peter up.   
  


“It’s ok, I got it,” Peter says and takes a step. Tony nods but stays close behind him just in case he loses balance again.    
  


“So, how’s everything? How’s school?” Tony asks as they head up to the lounge area.    
  


“Good, I guess,” Peter mumbles. Tony nods, wanting to hear more than that. He misses Peter’s rambles.   
  


“Just good? Come on kid, gotta give me more than that,” Tony tells him. Peter thinks about it for a while. He thinks about MJ and Ned, them being there for him. Which sucks is Flash, bothering him more and teasing him about his knee. But then he remembers about Tony’s problem while he was gone.   
  


“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do this,” Peter says and Tony raises an eyebrow confused.   
“You don’t have to act like you care about me,” Peter states and Tony’s heart drops. “You don’t have to blame yourself. We don’t have to do this bonding thing you want. We can just part and call me whenever you need me. See you, Mr. Stark.” Peter gets up and is about to walk away, but Tony grabs his arm preventing him to leave. Tony won’t let him leave. He won’t. He sits Peter down.   
  


“Peter, I’m not acting. I do care about you; I almost had a damn heart attack when I saw you unconscious. Not knowing you were ok…damn I’m not good at this!” Tony snaps and sighs. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I put you through this. I should have listened to you; I shouldn’t have taken your suit. I just…please Peter. I know you hate me, but please forgive me?” Tony pleads. Peter is in shock and sits back down.   
  


“Mr. Stark, I don’t hate you. Yes, I’m a little upset, you didn’t listen to me and that you took my suit away, but I can never hate you. None of this was your fault; the Vulture is the one who made me go through all that. He didn’t care if I died,” Peter assures.   
  


“Peter, I am sorry I didn’t listen. I should have told you that I contacted the FBI, so you wouldn’t think you were all on your own because kid you aren’t. And I shouldn’t have taken your suit, either, that was fucking dumb of me to do. You got hurt and I wasn’t there to help you. Just know that I will always be there for you no matter what, kid,” Tony says with determination.   
  


“I know you are sorry, Mr. Stark. I forgave you a while ago already,” Peter assures. Tony chuckles.   
  


“You are too forgiving, but I’m glad to hear that. So, now I plan to be here for you from now on and I won’t fuck up this time. I will train you so you can be more prepared for when you are Spiderman. Also, I will communicate more with you so we won’t have any misinterpretations, alright? What do you say?” Tony informs. Peter smiles and goes straight for a hug. Tony is shocked and smiles down at the kid, and then hugs back. Peter then pulls away.   
  


“I hope you don’t mind, but I have some homework to do. Can I do it here?” Peter asks. Tony lets out a laugh.

  
“Of course, Peter. If you need any help, let me know,” Tony says. “Here, do the homework on the counter over here.” Tony guides Peter to the kitchen area where there’s a counter and chairs around it. Peter sits down and starts on his homework. Tony then grabs his tablet and looks through his emails and responds to them. They work for about a half an hour until F.R.I.D.A.Y informs them that the pizza is here.   
  


“Put your homework aside, you don’t want to drop any pizza on it,” Tony informs and Peter obeys. Tony heads down to get the pizza and brings it right up. Tony offers Peter some soda and asks Peter more about his school and how’s it been. Peter swallows what’s left of the pizza so he won’t talk with his mouth full and rambles about his day. Tony listens on, catching every word. And Tony was right with the five pizza boxes; Peter inhaled practically everything without noticing.   
  


“Plus Flash tried to trip me today,” Peter adds. Tony gets angry.   
  


“He tried to trip you!? What in the…did you tell a teacher?” Tony asks.   
  


“Yeah, he got detention for the day. Ned told a teacher on him, plus MJ kicked his ass,” Peter says to get Tony less angry and to make him laugh. He takes it as a success because Tony smirks.   
  


“That’s nice to know. It’s good to have friends that have your back,” Tony informs.   
  


“Yeah, I’m glad that they are in my life,” Peter comments.   
  


“Well, since you’ve finished all the pizza,” Tony says. Peter turns and his eyes widen when Tony is telling the truth. He didn’t think he needed five boxes. “You should wash your hands and get back on your homework.” Peter obeys. Both of them go back to their work until Happy walks in.   
  


“Peter, it’s time for you to go home,” Happy instructs.   
  


“But it’s 6:30 plus my Aunt May says she wants me home at 8,” Peter comments with a small pout.   
  


“Exactly and you know how traffic is. If we leave early, we’ll make it just in time. If we make it late, your aunt will be angry,” Happy advices. Peter sighs, knowing he’s right.   
  


“Alright,” Peter mumbles. “At least I finished my homework.” Peter puts his things away and puts his backpack over his shoulder.   
  


“I’m coming with also,” Tony chips in.   
  


“You sure?” Peter asks.   
  


“Yep, I want your Aunt to know I’m trying,” Tony reasons. Peter nods. They all head out and leave. As they are heading to Peter’s house, Peter thanks Tony for today.   
  


“It’s no problem. Thank you for coming Peter, we should do this more. Hopefully your aunt lets you,” Tony says with a hopeful tone.   
  


“Yeah, it’s up to May. She’s still upset with you. She doesn’t forgive you or like you still,” Peter advices, and regrets it but he already knows Aunt May is going to ask if he told Mr. Stark of how she feels. Tony sadly nods, understanding.   
  


“But we are grateful for the gifts you gave us. They mean a lot,” Peter adds and Tony smiles.   
  


“Of course, don’t mention it,” Tony replies.   
~   
Peter unlocks the door to see May on the phone. May spots Peter and Tony. Happy is waiting outside in the car. May looks frustrated as it is. She then says bye to the person on the other side of the phone ready to break down. She has to work early in the morning, 6am to 1am. Unfortunately, she has to take those hours because some people left and they had no one else. Who is going to take care of Peter for the past week? Peter has to have dinner when he arrives from school! Or help with homework; even if she might not understand it, but she’s there for anything. Plus he’ll be all alone.

  
“What’s wrong Aunt May?” Peter asks, sitting down next to her.

  
“Nothing, sweetie. Go to your room, so I can talk to Mr. Stark,” May advices. Peter nods, obeying.   
  


“What’s wrong? You look stressed,” Tony comments, worried.   
  


“My dumbass boss,” May replies and explains the situation.   
  


“No worries. Ms. Parker, you can do your job and I can handle Peter. I can take him to school and I can pick him up,” Tony says. May shakes her head no. Just the thought of almost losing Peter again makes her heart ache. She doesn’t want to go through that again. She won’t lose anyone else.   
  


“No, Mr. Stark! I don’t trust you anywhere near Peter; you’ve caused a lot of problems already,” May tells him with her hands on her hips.   
  


“I’ll call you when I drop him off at school and you can talk to him on the phone. I can call you when I pick him up from school and I’ll make sure Peter calls you when I drop him off, so you won’t have to worry. Please, give me this chance,” Tony pleads. May bites the inside of her cheek, debating. Someone has to be there for Peter. Tony is the only person she can ask.   
  


“Fine, but I better get calls from Peter,” May states. Tony smiles and nods yes, right away. They set everything up and tell Peter. Peter is excited and does a flip in joy, but ends up falling. He gets scolded by May and Tony.    
~   
A month passes by and Tony still drops Peter off at school and picks him up. Even though, May’s stressful week ended, May saw how happy Peter was. So, she let the visits continue but of course, Peter calls her whenever he can. Peter’s knee and leg is better, it took a lot of convincing but she let Peter to go as Spiderman again. However, she set serious rules. Peter and Tony are very close…like a father and son, and she’s happy to see that Peter has someone there for him. If Tony screws up again, May will kick his ass. Tony, of course, won’t mess up. He’ll do anything for the kid…his kid.   



End file.
